valkyriemoviefandomcom-20200214-history
Naval Battle
A naval battle is a battle fought using ships or other waterborne vessels. Most naval battles have occurred at sea, but a few have taken place on lakes or rivers. The earliest recorded naval battle took place in 1210 BC near Cyprus. Most naval battles are undertaken in indirect support of land operations - either to obtain local command of the area so that a seaborne invasion or bombardment can take place, or to destroy or damage an enemy fleet so that he cannot do these things at some time in the future. Numbers of vessels involved range from 1 on each side to many hundreds; modern naval battles usually involve fewer, more powerful ships. There have been few large naval battles since World War II for several reasons. Few nations can afford large fleets or afford to risk their ships; most wars have not involved great powers fighting against each other; and aircraft operating from shore can destroy ships without the need for one's own. Although the nature of the ships involved in battles has changed drastically, from triremes to sailing ships to battleships, submarines and aircraft carriers, many of the tactical principles remain the same, such as the importance of manoeuvre before the engagement proper, and the desirability of breaking off combat rather than risking the complete loss of a fleet. There are several contenders for the largest naval battle of all time. Battles during WW1 Battle of Heligoland Bight Battle of Coronel Battle of the Falkland Islands Raid on Scarborough and Hartlepool Battle of Dogger Bank Battle of Jutland Battle of Otranto Straits Raid on Zeebrugge Battles during WW2 Attack on Pearl Harbor, December 7, 1941 Sinking of the Prince of Wales and Repulse, December 10, 1941 Raids into the Indian Ocean, March 31 - April 9, 1942 Battle of the Coral Sea, May 7-8, 1942 Battle of Midway, June 4, 1942 Battle of the Komandorski Islands, March 26, 1943 Destruction of Truk, February 17-18, 1944 Battle of the Phillipine Sea, June 19-20, 1944 Sinking of Yamato, April 7, 1945 Final Destruction, July 24 & 28, 1945 Aftermath of the Pacific War Battle of Eastern Solomons, August 23-25, 1942 Battle of Santa Cruz, October 25-27, 1942 Battle of the Bismarck Sea, March 3-4, 1943 Battle of Kula Gulf, July 6, 1943 Battle of Vella Gulf, August 6-7, 1943 Battle off Horaniu, August 18, 1943 Battle of Vella Lavella, October 6, 1943 Battle of Empress Augusta Bay, November 2, 1943 Carrier Raid on Rabaul, November 5, 1943 Battle of Cape St. George, November 26, 1943 Guadalcanal Naval Battles Aftermath of Solomons Campaign Battle of Makassar Strait, February 4, 1942 Battle of Badung Strait, February 19-20, 1942 Battle of the Java Sea, February 27 - March 1, 1942 Battle of Sunda Strait, March 1, 1942 Aftermath of Java Campaign Battle of Savo Island, August 9, 1942 Battle of Cape Esperance, October 11, 1942 First Naval Battle of Guadalcanal, November 13, 1942 Second Naval Battle of Guadalcanal, November 14, 1942 Battle of Tassafaronga, November 30, 1942 Aftermath of Guadalcanal Campaign Ambush in the Palawan Passage, October 23, 1944 Battle of Sibuyan Sea, October 24, 1944 Battle of Surigao Strait, October 24-25, 1944 Battle off Samar, October 25, 1944 Battle of Cape Engano, October 25, 1944 Battle of Ormoc Bay, November 11, 1944 Category:World War II